l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Jesse Tey'un (treex) RETIRED
character is RETIRED = Summary = = Fluff = Description Jesse has a mediocre frame that most tieflings do, standing 5'2 tall and weighing in at 155 lbs. His features are young but not as handsome as others, nor is it comparable to a half-orc. His crimson eyes show much spirit and his grins look feral. He wears a red wizard robe, with beautiful decorations flowering over it. Background Brought up in a tower by a powerful female Eladrin warlock, Farah'Dei, Jesse has never interacted with other people before. Brought up to believe that the world is cruel, he strives to gain in power so that he would not fall on the battlefield. He has never questioned Farah'Day, as to him, there was never anything to question. He just assumed that everyone had a life like his. Years ago, Farah'Dei was cursed. Never to be able to concieve a child, she did not have an heir or disciple to teach her arts to. A young tiefling couple had just had a baby, and in the still of the night, was stolen by Farah'Dei. She brought him up and named him Jesse, taught him what she thought was right and for a moment, was very satisfied. To her delight, Jesse took a liking to reading. Be it tomes of the arcane arts or books of ancient lore. She rewarded him for doing well in combat training (Remember, Jesse! The world is full of evil things, never leave the tower. Ever) or daily chores (Come, dearest. I have some experiments to run. Now sit there and be still. Good boy!) by giving him rare books and tomes. One day, Farah'Dei left the tower to do some "chores". Jesse just waited loyally for his master to return, tending to his studies and daily duties as usual. Weeks passed and his master never returned, Jesse decides to seek out the only person in his life. Personality Jesse has never seen the world through his own eyes, only reading about the world's affairs through books. He spends much of his time studying and never talked to anyone but his master. As such, his social skills are terrible and, mislead by his master, does not trust other people. Religious Beliefs Jesse is not a strong believer, but he does follow the ways of Peresefa. He has inherited this belief from his master but still has his own views and opinions. He believes that there should be no remorse in death or taking life, and the weak fall at the hands of the mighty. Adventure Campaigns Currently in Desolation Island. Comrades *PC:Finnean_Fairhand_(Son_of_Meepo) *PC:Ardens_(Circio) *PC:Cyrus_Mooncry_(Darksteed) *PC:Damien_(DemonicJester) *PC:Ixenvalignat_(H.M.Gimlord) *PC:Fierro "El Matascarabajos!" (pacdidj) *PC:Ironheart_(JoeNotCharles) = Math = Attributes Defenses Health Surges Per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Senses and Reactions Attacks Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Class Features *+2 Willpower *Cantrips *Spellbook *Apprentice Mage Racial Features *Bloodhunt - +1 racial bonus to attack rolls against bloodied foes *Fire Resistance - Jesse has Resist Fire 5 *Infernal Wrath *Bluff Bonus (+2) *Stealth Bonus (+2) Schools of Magic Illusion *Apprentice Mage - When Jesse hits a target with an arcane illusion power, the target takes a -2 penalty to the next attack roll it makes against him before the end of his next turn. Heroic Feats *Phantom Echoes **When Jesse uses an arcane illusion power and hits a target, he gains combat advantage against the target until the end of his next turn. If the illusion power has an effect that a save can end, he instead gains combat advantage against the target until it saves against that effect *Enlarge Spell **Before Jesse uses a wizard at-will or encounter power, he can choose to take a -2 penalty to each die of damage rolled with the power to increase the size of it's blast or burst by 1. He cannot use this on a power that doesn't roll for damage. Skills =Tracking= Equipment Total weight: 50lb Carrying capacity: normal load up to 80 lb. Heavy load up to 160 lb. Drag up to 400 lb. Money Starting Wealth 100gp - Cloth armor 1 gp - 5 Daggers 5 gp - Orb (Implement) 15 gp - Adventurer's Kit 15 gp = Leftover Gold 64 gp Rewards Desolation Island *358XP, Cloak of Resistance +1 *333XP *250XP, +167 Time XP and 126gp *327XP *450XP, Resplendent Gloves *2717XP, 2524gp Mini Stats Status: Jesse Tey’un – Tiefling Wizard Init: +1 Speed: 6 Passive Perception:12; Passive Insight: 17 AC: 16 Fort 14 Ref 17 Will 17 HP: 33/33 Surges: 7/7 Surge Value: 8 AP: 0 Languages: Common, Elven Str:8 Dex:10 Wis:14 Con:13 Int:20 Cha:15 Powers: color=greenGhost Sound, Light, Magic Missile, Winged Horde, Phantasmal Assault/color color=redSuggestion, Infernal Wrath, Grasping Shadows, Spectral Image, Hypnotic Pattern, Second Wind (Spellbook - Illusory Obstacles, Shield, Maze of Mirrors) /colorcolor=grayPhantom Chasm, Cloak of Resistance +1 (Spellbook - Horrid Whispers)/color Wishlist NOTE: This is in order of levels, then priority. Equipment with similar level range but different priority will be pointed out. Implement *2: Defensive Staff *2: Staff of Missile Mastery *3: Staff of Ruin Armor *Highest Priority! Need to bump defenses up~ Cloth only though. *3: Stoneskin Robes **Stoneskin > Warmage's Uniform *3: Warmage's Uniform *4: Shimmering Armor *5: Skybound Armor Neck *4: Cloak of Distortion **Low Priority, I already have a cloak Arms *3: Crest of Vigilance Eternal (Hammlet) *3: Executioner's Bracers Feet *2: Feyleaf Sandals *2: Acrobat Boots Hands *9: Illusionist's Gloves **I have Resplendent Gloves :D Head *5: Skull Mask **Low Priority *10: Laurel Circlet **Above normal priority Waist *4: Venom Belt **Would be nice, but not needed. Level-up summary *Level 2 **Gained Spectral Image and Shield (Utility), gained Enlarge Spell (Feat) *Level 3 **Gained Hypnotic Pattern and Maze of Mirrors. Retrained Phantom Bolt for Winged Horde. Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1: Approved by Circio. Approval 2 :Equipment and Money: Gold left is 64gp (It's listed as 69gp in Equipment and 74gp in Money). Grasping Shadows: Deals 1d8+5 (you have 1d6+5 in your summary) Fixed them myself. Approved! Level 2 Approval 1: Son of Meepo Defenses - Both summary and math are missing the +1 for level. Status Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W